


Bonds Between Us

by themunak



Series: Following Footprints [1]
Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunak/pseuds/themunak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a stretch to say that Naoto's view of the world has changed after her time in Inaba.</p>
<p>However, the biggest change is that whenever Naoto looks somewhere that no other person would bother themselves with, such as between the buildings or in the underpasses, sometimes she thinks she can see something looking back at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds Between Us

It's not a stretch to say that Naoto's view of the world has changed after her time in Inaba. Not a lot, but something has definitely shifted in the way she took in and processed her surroundings. Whenever she looks at someone, she wonders what kind of Persona they would receive if they will ever go through the same trial by fire that she had. Whenever she looks at a TV, she thinks of the Channel and if it would appear even when the viewer is not in Inaba. Whenever she looks at the criminals she helps apprehend, she wonders which of them are capable of becoming the next Adachi.

However, the biggest change is that whenever Naoto looks somewhere that no other person would bother themselves with, such as between the buildings or in the underpasses, sometimes she thinks she can see something looking back at her.

Or, indeed, some _one_. She sees large web strings, scales gleaming under the sun, a hint of a whip-like tail and even dark leathery skin. She hears the faint _clip-clop-clop_ of hooves on cement, the rumbling of hungry stomachs and a little girl's giggling.

Like any good detective, she always, always investigates those areas, but sees nothing. No one, nothing, and not even any trace that there had been someone or something there. Yamato-Takeru though always seems to be a little more active when she does, as if he knows something she doesn't.

And it does seem like he knows something-- it's only a shame that he may be keeping secrets from her.

(And isn't that just absurd, a fragment of your personality keeping secrets from _you_.)

It's not just her who looks, though. Grandfather has started looking at her with something strange in her eyes, like he's seeing her in a new light.

It's strange and new and just this side of unnerving, but when she questions him, he feigns ignorance.

"It seems like your time in Inaba had done you some good, and not just the obvious. Is it a boy or a girl? I would very much like to meet him or her." 

... Or that. That statement is always sure to make Naoto forget what she'd engaged her grandfather in until later, being so busy in convincing him that no, there's no one she's left behind in Inaba.

(But that's not exactly true. There are people there. Even if she somehow forgets, her Persona never will.)

\----------

Yamato Takeru is her and she is him, that's how Personas go, but there are still things that she doesn't know about him, such as why he was something else before, or why he uses the abilities that he does, or why she even _has_ him in the first place.

Which makes sense that she doesn't know what he knows. Somehow, somewhat.

It also means that there are still things that she doesn't know about herself, but she understands that-- there are just some facets of a person that they don't know and possibly wont understand for a long time, even when they're well into adulthood. She sees examples of that in her job.

\----------

A case takes her to Tokyo, which is nothing new. As a large city, the capital city in fact, there's always something going on-- it's just a matter of finding exactly what that something is.

Her ideas though are plenty.

Thanks to her experiences in Inaba, she now adds the supernatural to her list of possibilities. Because word had gotten out that the Detective Prince had seen through what the Inaba PD couldn't and solved a case that stumped the entire nation, more and more cases are being sent her way and she can see that several of them have roots in the supernatural despite the other humans not realizing that at all.

This is one of them.

It's her first time in Tokyo after Inaba though, and it's like she's seeing the city in a whole new light. Her search takes her to a modest establishment called the Shin-Sekai Soda Joint in Ginza, yet she'd never heard nor seen it before. It's impossible to mistake it for a new business though, as her research says it's been around since at least the 20's, and its interior decoration does suit the era's styles perfectly. Plus, the building it makes its home in is definitely old enough.

The music in the soda joint is a soothing jazzy number, and the lights soft, making it an ideal place for people to come in and relax, whether alone or with company. Obviously not for younger patrons, as most people her age would find it bland and offering little in stimulation while much in the way of alcoholic drinks-- not something a person born within the last twenty years will bother with unless they have special tastes.

Which would have been probably why all eyes are on her right now, except she knows better than to assume that. She can tell that they're not wondering why a teenager would be walking into a place like this, but what exactly her business is, regardless of her age. She also feels like they know her and her reputation, but cant fathom how and why outside of her appearances on the news.

The bartender is a man between the late twenties and mid-thirties and has an easy smile and unassuming face that has no doubt allowed him to be a man most people would have no qualms about talking to. It'll be difficult to get anything from him though, if he knows how to keep secrets.

He smiles widely at her as she takes a seat at the bar, like there's something about her that he knows, but it's not malicious in the slightest. In fact, it's a smile one would give an old friend who hasn't been seen in a long time. Strange. "What can I do for you?"

Naoto orders a drink (soda, nothing alcoholic, ironic given the name of the establishment) before getting to the point.

"I've been told that this is a good establishment to get information in."

The smile hasn't changed. "It all depends on what kind of information you're looking for."

The entire establishment may have been looking at her before, but now they're watching every move, every little detail, not unlike sharks waiting for a meal. They're waiting for something, Naoto can tell, and it's on this side of disturbing but she doesn't let her discomfort show and makes sure her gun isn't within their reach. And within hers, for that matter.

"The kind that law enforcement would never consider."

Suddenly, everything changes. Everything relaxes. Conversation that must have paused when she entered starts up again. _Now_ it's a relaxing 20's-themed soda joint, relaxing and classy at the same time, with an experienced bartender at the bar, serving up everyone's favorite drinks and calling everyone by name.

And who also gives her the information she needs, complete and detailed, no other questions asked.

It just boggles the mind. It's like they were _waiting_ for her to come in and ask all the right questions and say all the right things, because when she's heading for the door, one of the patrons raises his glass in salute and another giggles behind her hand and winks at her.

"Actually, there's one more thing, Detective!" the bartender calls out.

Naoto turns, arranging her expression into one of curiosity-- with all that he's given her, what else would he have to say?

"You might want to stop at Tsukudo-Cho before you do anything else. There's someone who tends to loiter in front of a shop called Konnou-Ya-- I think he'll be very helpful in your job."

'Your job', he's said. Not 'case', but 'job', which means he might be implying that this person, whoever he is, is someone Naoto can count on for the rest of her life. A sidekick or a partner, probably. "... Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

\----------

Visiting Konnou-Ya reveals nothing though. No one bothers to acknowledge her except for some police officers who nod and mumble a greeting before moving on. Some of the shoppers would give her a strange look, but nothing more than an unspoken question of 'what's that boy doing here?' Perhaps there was a specific time that this person would appear, but with all the details the bartender had given her, it would seem strange if he'd forgotten to tell her when she can meet this 'someone'.

Then again, he'd neglected to even tell her this person's name or describe his face. This was probably some kind of big secret that even he couldn't tell her in front of all his other customers, or it was a wai--

"Hee-Raidou, ho?"

Naoto is not one to forget her train of thought just because she's been interrupted, but this is a very close thing. She knows that verbal tic-- has heard it so many times in the Midnight Channel, running alongside Yu-senpai and looking very much like that little mascot she tends to see on the vending machines. She knows that verbal tic because a whole family of Personas share it, and the entire Investigation Team adores the creatures to bits, even Naoto herself.

"Hee-Raidou, is that you, ho?"

She turns to look at the speaker, but it's not a Jack Frost. Not a Jack she's seen before, at least. This one has the basic body type, voice and color of a Jack, and yet it has a black banchou hat and uniform with...

Are those sideburns?

"Oh-ho, it's not hee-Raidou," the Jack says forlornly, looking at his feet. "I sure thought hee would be back, ho."

No one else sees this little Persona, that's for sure. She's very sure someone would have noticed a non-human loitering about a busy section of the district, unless they're totally invisible to the eye. She may be able to because of her Persona.

And it seems that while the Jack doesn't know her, Yamato-Takeru does. He feels excited, something which she's hardly ever seen since gaining him. This means this situation is a very special one. All the pieces of this particular puzzle falls into place, because she does know that this is the one the bartender had suggested she should find.

Her decision made, she takes the Jack by hand (it's not a cold one, unlike the other Jack Frosts she's touched).

"Hee-hey! You can see me, ho? Where are we going?" he asks as she ushers him into a more private area of the street.

"My name is Shirogane Naoto-- a detective," she says, crouching down to his level. "I was told to come here because someone would be helping me in the future. Would you know who that is?"

As expected, the Jack's face lights up in what could only be called glee, and does that twirl his family is well known for. "I'm a detective too, ho! I worked hee-hard to make myself into Raiho, by fusing with this uniform, ho! I can hee-help you, hee-Naoto."

Raidou, Raiho. It's easy to piece the two together-- the person named Raidou may have been his old owner, before somehow disappearing and leaving the poor thing on its own. It was probably not intentional, considering how much he adores his old human even now (though fusing with an inanimate object to create a different Persona? really?). Obviously she cant leave Raiho alone after having this conversation with him, but she's not particularly sure on the specifics of carrying more than one Persona. She's never been able to before, not like her Senpai.

However, since he cant be seen anyway, it probably doesn't matter. She wouldn't need to summon and dismiss him the way she does with Yamato Takeru, which would definitely be an advantage because then she wouldn't have to expend too much magic.

"It just so happens that I have a case right now, and I could use a partner."

"I'm your hee-man. Frost Raiho, hee ho-- I'm actually a scaaary demon, ho! ... Sorry, that was my stomach, hee ho..."

More like an adorable Persona, she muses silently as she leads the way to her next destination. In her mind, Yamato Takeru is an amused yet contented hum.

"Hee-Naoto, wait! What's my hee-name? Say it, ho!"

"... I beg your pardon?"

"You better get it right or we'll hee-have it out! Say the right name or we rumble, ho!"

For some odd reason, Naoto has the urge to say either 'Raihee' or 'Rai Raiho' instead of the one she'd been given, and she can tell that Yamato Takeru is inclined more towards the former.

\----------

Today will probably be a day for a new case. Her grandfather had sent her a message just the day before yesterday, saying that her presence is requested at a shrine in Shinoda at the outskirts of Tokyo. She doesn't know that place and has never heard of it before, hence a little bit of apprehension on her part. She's a detective, yes, but because of that she can have some enemies. Her grandfather wouldn't give her something so dangerous, she knows this, but there's still reason for caution.

Raiho seems excited though, but she wont air her fears, because that would just crush him.

So she goes to meet this new client of hers despite what she thinks of the place or the request.

It's old and empty yet the lanterns have lights in them and nothing is out of place. It's noble and strong, and she can feel that this is a place of power. It has no visitors yet she can somehow feel a presence here. It makes the hairs at the back of her neck stand, yet Yamato Takeru can barely contain himself with anxious energy.

"I was told that Shirogane Naoto would be arriving soon," a woman says, stepping out from the shadows. Naoto draws back, not even bothering to hide her startled reaction and puts a hand on her gun. She cant see this woman's face save her nose and lips, clad in all black including a hood.

"Peace," she continues. "I am the Herald who brings tidings from Yatagarasu."

Vaguely, she recognizes that name. She knows it because it's the name of a Persona too, a great three-legged crow she's seen alight on Yu's shoulder after a battle. She doesn't know if it has anything to do with what this woman is saying though.

"The Kuzunoha clan has been made known of your work and they would like to extend their hand to you through me."

"Would they be my actual clients, then?" She cant help but ask, especially when Yamato Takeru is beating his wings within her and Raiho, coming out of his hiding place, has started tugging on her pants leg. This situation has just gotten stranger-- obviously the name of this clan means something to them.

"No, though Kuzunoha blood flows within you, and it's not everyday that the descendant of a Raidou would have the same potential of her ancestor. The clan would like to give you a chance to discover your roots."

Raiho gives an excited "hee!", but Naoto's heart is beating for an entirely different reason. Not only does she have _relatives_ outside of her grandfather, but they also seem to be dabbling in things unknown to most. With what she knows of Raidou (her _ancestor_ ) he has the ability to see what cant normally be seen and contain them. That he's a young private detective who uses his day job as a cover to investigate what the police cant. That he'd lived about 80 years ago, and was indeed Raiho's original 'summoner' and role model. That he'd saved the world once. That he's the fourteenth in a very long line of very important, very powerful devil summoners. That 'Raidou' is only a title and not his real name.

And that Naoto looks just like him, from the eyes to some of the personality.

When Raiho first told her of all this, she dismissed it as just one of those things. That she simply looked like him because of the hat and boyish looks and occupation. But hearing this woman's words tells her that she'd been wrong to do so because they were significant.

And now she also knows why the bartender sent her along Raiho's way. And probably why everyone in Shin-Sekai acted like they knew her.

And her _grandfather_. He knows-- all the signs point that way, but he never made a sound about it. Probably because it was only recently that she had begun to solve cases the way she does now.

A small side of her also adds that this is also probably why she can summon a Persona, her ordeal in the Midnight Channel aside. Because it's in her _blood_.

Later, she wont admit to leaning on Raiho for support, but that's exactly what she does when her knees threaten to give out over the revelation. But the Herald is still waiting for her reply, and it doesn't seem like she'll be allowed to leave to think on her decision and give her answer another time.

But it's not like she has to.

"I'll go. That is, I would like to meet the clan."

\----------

(Later, on their way to the Kuzunoha village, Raiho is watching the trees go by their train while playing with a little Poltergeist they had met at the station.

"Do you think they'll make you hee-Raidou too, hee-ho?"

"... I'm not sure. I doubt a title such as that would be given so easily to an outsider without some kind of grueling test."

"Calling you hee-Raidou would be _awkward_ , hee-ho. Hee-sides, I trained and trained so I should be Raiho, ho!"

She smiles. "I can believe that. You also have seniority rights, being decades older than I."

"Hee-hee-ho, don't say that! I'm very hee-sensitive about my age, ho!")

**Author's Note:**

> I don't subscribe to the fan theory that Naoto is Raidou's descendant, but it's a fun sandbox to visit.


End file.
